


Skunk Girls' Revenge

by SolamenteCelia



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Multi, Skunks, Strap-Ons, Watersports, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolamenteCelia/pseuds/SolamenteCelia
Summary: A thief attempts to rob a pair of skunk sisters. Their unique punishment for this is rather unforgiving.





	1. [Edited Draft]

**Author's Note:**

> Written by a friend of mine, not me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my friend's story with some edits to it that I cranked out in a couple hours one night just to improve clarity a little. This is still far from perfect as I did it all on mobile and was doing other things at the same time, but hopefully this is at least a slight improvement. Boy, he loves dangling participles.  
> -Celia

You’d never been one to try and garner attention, if you could help it: always respectful to the barkeeper, a polite nod to the locals. They knew you, and you knew them. As long as you occasionally buy a round, they'd help steer the constables away if they came knocking at the tavern door.

The dull roar that was the local watering hole’s atmosphere was shattered in an instant, much like the bottle brought down over a patron’s head. Red wine mingled with the gash that split his upper eyebrow, the man swearing here and there as he was escorted out into the street. Public drunkenness tainted the bar’s good image, yet many folks never seemed to mind and visited regularly nonetheless. You tuned in on the group he had disturbed, noting a few new faces in the mix. As you studied them for defining features, a shout called out through the building.

“FREE DRINKS FOR EVERYBODY!!”

Obviously someone wanted to win some hearts. You pushed yourself back in the faded wooden chair, gathering your meager belongings before approaching the source of the commotion: a table booth towards the back. Booze, sweat, and work clothing made itself known as the scent of the general public, ruling themselves up as they tried to relax. Who was the ringleader though?

Snippets of conversation drifted between limbs as you desperately tried to peek over shoulders or between bodies, a bit lower to the ground than the average lass. It often suited you well, slipping through tight places. This time though it irked the ever-living hell out of you.

“-size of that thing...”

“-cost a fortune!-“

“...retire to a beach someplace, I swear...”

At long last your slim frame got through the front row, but you bumped into the table that the men had encircled. You squeaked despite yourself as a glass tipped over and a woman raised her voice.

“Gods fuckING DAMNIT, AGAIN?!”

Her eyes were like daggers, teeth and claws even more so. The woman’s black and white coat raised with a vengeance as she stood from her seat. Another voice, deeper but more gentle than hers, chuckled softly to the side.

“Careful now, we don’t want to get thrown out ourselves~”

Your eyes were wide, knees shaking as you desperately tried to push back between the bodies you'd come from, hating to be front and center like you were. A glimmer at the second woman’s hand caught your eye. Clutched between her slim fingers sat a ruby centerpiece, clearly meant to be put on display in a museum, or a gallery, maybe. Platinum leaf curled in intricate flowery patterns around the crimson stone. The gem itself was cut into an angular heart-shape, almost alive as it glimmered in the light.

The woman stowed the treasure away, tucking it into an inner pocket just under her respectable bust. She turned to the hotter-tempered sibling, expression serene in comparison.

“Perhaps we should go, dear sister. I imagine we’ve outstayed our welcome with the ruckus we’ve caused~”

A sack of shillings hit the stained, chipped, wooden table top, and she allowed herself through the mass of people who split in her path as if worshipping some empress. You finally were able to get out of the line of sight.

The first woman you noticed was still seething, though no longer at you specifically. She ineffectively brushed at the wine which soaked her lap, the beverage discoloring the pants that clung tight against her shapely hips. She hissed, eventually trailing down the same path as the other lady and out the door.

You couldn’t help yourself. You were a thief — a damn dirty thief and the gem they had was possibly the biggest score that’d ever been presented to you. Your mousy tail lashed behind you as you hurried out into the street, just barely catching a glimpse of the thick black and white rear ducking down a back ally. You respected that, understanding why the women might not want to be in higher traffic areas that were rife with pickpockets. You hastened your step, dodging dumpsters and old pallets. You passed a barrel that once held brandy and now couldn’t even hold its rainwater without leaking. Your footpads whispered against the slick cobblestones as you searched for your targets.

Just as quickly as they got out of sight, however, you found yourself off balance.

_THUD._

You found yourself against the wall, the duo before you, though the younger and louder of the two was facing the other way. Your instincts said to turn, yet your fear had you frozen. There was a spatter of some warm, foreign fluid dancing up your chest and face.

The horrid stench didn’t hit you until the dark, burlap sack was forced over your head. Two sets of hands tied it shut as you were lifted up kicking and shouting.

“Shouldn’t have fucking followed us, thief bitch! We know who you are."

The trip was brief, your heels skimming along the uneven surface of the streets. Your captors were apparently planning something for you. You were far too distracted to know what they were saying. The hood they affixed over your head had trapped the spray up close against you. Every breath stung your nose, the abhorrent taste in your mouth now and eyes watering constantly. You tried to loosen the material holding it around your neck slightly but to no avail. The oppressive stench was clinging to you without compromise.

Eventually you were jostled just a bit more than usual, the women’s footsteps striking wood rather than stone now. You felt yourself being hoisted up and tossed. You cried out again, only to land on something soft. Several minutes then passed as you were left choking on the musk, nose beginning to run as you squirmed. You were trying desperately to free yourself and escape the cloud that seemed to force itself into your every breath. Your tongue tasted sour in your mouth.

“I hope we didn’t keep you waiting long~”

Whiskers tickled against the side of the bag atop your head. Black claws then slipped under the neck strap as the material was plucked off of you with a flourish.

“I must say, I’m rather excited for this. Are you?~”

The cooler atmosphere of the room came up to splash against your twitching snout. Your large mouse ears popped up to try to understand what’s going on. As you forced your eyes to open from their tear-filled squint, you realized you’d been dropped onto a sizable bed. The younger of the sisters had propped herself up against the far wall, fishnets and a sturdy bra complementing her aggressive gaze that was boring into you in spite of the distance from your shaking form.

In direct contrast, the borderline soothing, deep, smoky voice of her older sister cooed from beside you again. She was clad in much softer lingerie, lacy and flowing off of her busty top, clinging oh so gently against her generous curves. If you looked long enough, you may have almost be able to see the shadows of her more sensitive bits through the thin layers. Her deft fingers picked at the bindings around your wrists, tearing away the short length of rope that had been rendering you incapable of escaping your uncomfortable hotbox experience. Speaking of which, the smell was back again at full force. You gagged and shrunk away from the woman.

“Fuckin' pussy, hiding over there when _you_ followed _us_. It’s our turn bitch," the higher, more grating voice carried across the room towards you.

The soft-spoken woman reached out, fingertips feather-light against your pant legs as she grabbed hold of your ankles. She purrer quietly while she pulled you back down the bed closer to her. She clicked her tongue in an almost teacherly fashion and shook her head when she saw your hands desperately clutching to the sheets, trying to fight against her.

“Well now, we can’t have that~”

With one firm tug, you found yourself flat on your back against the bed, the woman shifting to straddle your waist. It was certain now that her legs were spread more, you could definitely see the outline of her sex past the lacy swirls and loops of her panties. A bit of moisture seemed to be collecting in that area.

“You really mustn’t fight us, dear. It certainly won’t do you any good~”

The other skunk pushed off the wall, beginning to approach you with a frown that almost appeared bored.

“Got that fuckin' right.”

The fishnet leggings shifted against her fur with each step, arms crossed irritably over her chest, bust resting on top of them. Her glare hadn’t left your face the entire time.

“Sit still,” she commanded, climbing up on the bed beside you to join her sister.

“Keep quiet,“ the younger sister continued as she took hold of your jaw, angling it up so that you and her made perfect eye contact.

“And don’t fucking piss me off.“

The woman leaned down, pressing her lips harshly against yours, tongue exploring your mouth in the most aggressive kiss you’d ever received. You could almost hear her growling as it penetrated you. At the same time, the larger woman had scooted back lower on your legs. You could feel her expert hands caressing at your hips while she undid the clasp of your pants. It jingled, buttons popping as she opened the front before dragging them off your waist slowly. You squirmed as the cold air licked your exposed fur. The skunk woman hummed gleefully at the sight of your comparatively conservative undergarments.

The younger sibling moved to straddle your stomach as well, firm in the kiss as her claws sunk into your dark top. The fabric tore without much extra encouragement, her claws' sharp, dark points whispering against your chest below. She soon had the mangled garment spread across the sheets on either side of you, your breasts now exposed to her every whim. She nipped gently at your mousey ear as her hand grabbed hold of one of them, squishing and squeezing you roughly.

“Oh, you’re playing a dangerous game now, slut.”

Down below, the older of the two spared no expense to give you grief. Her whiskers tickled past your inner thighs again and again. Her muzzle nudged against your panties, cold nose delivering a little shock to your vag every time it dug against the thin material.

The younger skunk eventually huffed, leaning back and wiping her lips as she fixed you with her trademark glare.

“Good. Now I know you aren’t completely fucking worthless with that mouth of yours.”

She stood up on the bed, mattress squealing beneath her feet, legs still firm on either side of you as she walked forward. They came to a stop on either side of your head. She sneered at your whimper, turning around to face your lower half and peeling off her panties and leggings. The woman crouched as soon as they hit the floor, a familiar yellow liquid dripping from her ring as the godawful smell returned tenfold. As if her actions weren’t appropriately explained already, she spoke a single demand.

“Rim me right now, you dirty fucking whore.”

Her sister chuckled further down you, finally making use of her own tongue. It traced thin loops around your pussy, getting closer and closer the more she pulled your undergarments aside. As if by some force completely beyond your control was stepping in, you felt yourself begin to dribble between your quivering lips. Your face ran red as you tried not to gag from the stench enveloping you once again.

Seeing no other option, you closed your eyes and stuck out the tip of your tongue. It hesitantly touched her winking hole as you go somewhat lightheaded, the pungent stench overtaking the majority of your thoughts. Little splashes dripped onto your snout and trailed down your tongue. You were about to gag once more and protest when the girl growled and rocked back to get lower, effectively sitting on your face. She groped at your tits while she called down to your struggling form, “I know you heard me, fucktoy. Don’t you dare make me repeat myself!”

Her sister at long last allowed herself to sample your leaking goods, her tongue lapping up between your lips before delving deep into your pussy, twisting this way and that as it got further and further in. Your legs twitched and spasmed, bumping and squeezing at the sides of her head while you squirmed up top, clutching at the more aggressive skunk’s thighs, wordlessly begging for mercy.

You heard yourself shouting between her cheeks, your snout pushed up against her ass and tongue playing against her rim. It swirled in little circles, the horrid taste growing more potent the longer you work. The woman on top of you began to moan quietly, relaxing slightly as she rode your face.

The larger woman downstairs let herself go, lifting your hips so she could kneel and eat you out properly. She alternated between excavating your insides with the tongue and flicking at your clit with the tip. You jumped every time she went over the sensitive nub, your own arousal gaining despite your reservations regarding the scenario. Your chest felt tight as you feel the need to breathe heightening. You grew less gentle, trying to get the younger woman’s attention by slapping at her thigh.

The skunk’s pleasure dissipated slowly, and she lifted herself up off of you, anger marking every part of her expression. Your hands shifted lower to help push her bottom up away from you, propelling yourself up and forward. Your mouth opens wide, blurry eyes thankful as you come up to drink in a breath of air, only to be hit point blank with another cloud of chemical warfare. It filled your lungs, senses, and outer fur with the awful, pungent smell. The woman laughed as you writhed beneath her, sitting back down. She rested on your chest this time, squishing your tits under her weight as you lay there, face inches from her asshole. It dripped slowly down her rear and onto you. The larger sister finally pulled away with a deep breath herself, letting your lower body fall back to the bed. Your dripping cunt felt cold in the absence of her voracious appetite digging around inside.

“Oh dear sister, you can’t hog all the fun up there~”

“Is it that time?”

“Yes, it’s that time.”

“Damn. Alright then.”

The ladies climbed off of you, letting you curl up and fight the urge to vomit as they go about their own devices for a moment. You retched and coughed, rolling to your side and nuzzling the sheets, fighting to scrape away even the slightest bit of the musk if you could. Soon you felt firm hands wrapping around your ankles, almost reminiscent of the beginning of the night. This time though, the younger of the two had you. She licked her lips as she brought your bum down to the foot of the bed. A foreign object poked at your cunt experimentally. The older sibling climbed up onto the bed with you, taking up residence over your chest, and you finally understood what was happening. Both women had donned strap-ons, and they were both excited to use them. The smokey voice spoke up, a kind smile and confident eyes clued you in. “This is the first time we’ve used these my dear. I’m sure you’ll forgive us if we’re accidentally too rough, yes?”

As you opened your mouth to complain, the silicone length was thrust forward, her own pussy leaving a needy trail up your chest. You felt it poking roughly at the back of your mouth as your freezing cunt was filled by a similar false member.

“Gooood giiirl~ C’mon, I know you can still take more, right? Sure you can~”

Some unintelligible noise came from you in response as the strap-on plunged balls deep into your sex, spreading your lips wide. It was half-moan, half-gurgle. All of this in concert with the musk just made her retch more. The larger woman didn’t backed off whatsoever. The length strapped to her hips dug deeper forward, bending to conform to the shape of your slim neck which it gradually came to fill up. She cooed as you gagged hard, jaw stretching to not scrape the silicone member.

“Thaaat’s it~ just a bit more.”

Her sister started at a low pace, her hips pressing all the way up against your behind with each thrust. She growled, smirking.

“Oh just fill the bitch already! She’s plenty slicked up and everything!”

“Hm!~ Perhaps you’re right~”

The woman pushed forward, the remainder of the shaft snaking its way down your throat with a wet ‘ _shlk_ ’. Your eyes rolled back, tears springing to them as you felt your air being blocked off again. Your hands came up, pushing against the skunk and the strap itself that was buried inside of you. Its false sack bumped against your chin. The sibling’s pace only grew faster, her length sliding in and out of you with rhythmic precision. Your cunt clutched at it hungrily, edging towards your climax as you struggled against the skunks. They seemed to be enjoying watching you squirm before them, still breathing in their abhorrent stench.

“Mmmm, darling how capable you are!~” The larger woman beamed down at you, rocking back and forth, far enough that you could feel the shift in your throat but not far enough for it to prevent you from getting a breath in edgewise.

“I really do think you’re our best catch yet!~”

The skunk perched on your chest fiddled with her buckles for a long moment, unhooking herself and spinning around atop you, one hand holding the member firmly in place. You felt her bristly tail come past your cheek and prickle you before it arched upward. You whimpered, voice muffled as you clawed at the sheets below you. Arching your back, your lower body spasmed around the sizable length between your legs. You clenched around it, a squirt of your own juices wetting the woman attached and the edge of the bed. Your eyes rolled back as you climaxed, enjoying the benefits of their treatment. When you collapsed back into a heap, the woman did you the favor of allowing you to breathe at long last, but the price for it was far from a surprise.

Twin jets of amber spurted from her rear, coating your face in her own, unique stench. It was different from her sibling’s in that it seemed more sulfuric, and harder to come back from. You sputtered and heaved, a wreck of ecstasy and excruciation. Bile collected in the back of your raw, abused throat. You heard the girls giggling at your situation. You have no choice but to watch as the eldest shuffles up close to your snout. You expect her to try and smother you in her cunt like the other skunk did with her ass. Instead, however, you feel a rather warm trickle.

As you cracked open your stinging eyes, you realized she’s pissing down the bridge of your nose, the rather tamer-smelling fluid tumbling down your face and dripping onto your neck and chest. The woman sighed in relief. When she was done, she stretched, stood, and left the room with the other skunk in tow.

The younger administered a swift clap to your inner thigh on her way to the door, leaving you with a parting comment. “Good job, slut. Maybe I’ll have to fuck your brains out again sometime.”

The heavy wood door then closed with a thunk.


	2. [Original Draft]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the original draft of this story, just as my friend wrote it!

You’ve never been one to try and garner attention, if you could help it. Always respectful to the barkeeper, a polite nod to the locals. They know you, and you know them. As long as you occasionally buy a round, they help steer the constables away if they come knocking at the tavern door.

The dull roar that was the local watering hole’s atmosphere was shattered in an instant, much like the bottle brought down over a patron’s head. Red wine mingled with the gash that split his upper eyebrow, the man swearing here and there while escorted out into the street. Public drunkenness tainted the bar’s good image, yet some folks never seem to listen. You tune in on the group he had just disturbed, noting a few new faces in the mix. As you study them for defining features, a shout calls out through the building.

“FREE DRINKS FOR EVERYBODY!!”

Obviously someone wanted to win some hearts. You push back in the faded wooden chair, gathering your meager belongings before approaching the counter. Two silver shillings and eye contact with the proprietor before you let yourself into the commotion. Booze, sweat, and work clothing made itself known as the scent of the general public, ruling themselves up as they tried to relax. Who was the ringleader though?

Snippets of conversation drifted between limbs as you desperately tried to peek over shoulders or between bodies, a bit lower to the ground than the average bloke. It often suited you well, slipping through tight places. This time it irked the everliving hell out of you.

“-size of that thing...”

“-cost a fortune!-“

“...retire to a beach someplace, I swear...”

At long last your slim frame gets through the front row and you bump into the table the men had encircled. You squeak despite yourself, a glass tipping over, a woman’s voice raising.

“Gods fuckING DAMNIT, AGAIN?!”

Her eyes were like daggers, teeth and claws even more so. The woman’s black and white coat raised with a vengeance, standing from her seat. Another voice, deeper but more gentle than hers chuckled softly to the side.

“Careful now, we don’t want to get thrown out ourselves~”

Your eyes were wide, knees shaking as you desperately tried to push back between the bodies, hating to be front and center like you were. A glimmer at the second woman’s hand caught your eye. Clutched between her slim fingers sat a ruby centerpiece, clearly meant to be put on display in a museum, or a gallery maybe. Platinum leaf curled in intricate flowery patterns around the crimson stone, cut into an angular heart-shape, almost alive as it glimmered in the light.

The woman stowed the treasure away, tucking it into an inner pocket, just under her respectable bust. She turned to the hotter-tempered sibling, expression serene in comparison.

“Perhaps we should go, dear sister. I imagine we’ve outstayed our welcome with the ruckus we’ve caused~”

A sack of shillings hit the stained, chipped wooden table top, and she allowed herself through the mass of people who split in her path as if worshipping some empress. You finally are able to get out of the line of sight.

The first woman you noticed was still seething, though no longer at you specifically. She ineffectively brushed at the wine which soaked her lap, the beverage discoloring the pants that clung tight against her shapely hips. She hissed, eventually trailing down the same path and out the door.

You can’t help yourself. You’re a thief. A damn dirty thief and the gem they have is possibly the biggest score that’s been presented to you. Your mousy tail lashes behind you as you hurry out into the street, just barely catching a glimpse of the thick black and white rear ducking down a back ally. You respected that, understanding why the women might now want to be in higher traffic areas, rife with pickpockets. You hasten your step, dodging dumpsters and old pallets. A barrel that once held brandy, and now can’t even hold its rainwater without leaking. Your footpads whisper against the slick cobblestones as you search for your targets.

Just as quickly as they got out of sight, however, you found yourself off balance.

THUD.

You found yourself against the wall, the duo before you, though the youngest and loudest of the two was facing the other way. Your instincts said to turn, yet your fear had you frozen, a spatter of some warm, foreign fluid dancing up your chest and face.

The horrid stench didn’t hit you until the dark burlap sack was forced over your head, two sets of hands tying yours as lifting you up as you kicked and shouted.

“Shouldn’t have fucking followed us, thief bitch! We know who you are."

The trip was brief, your heels skimming along the uneven surface of the streets, captors apparently planning something for you. You were far too distracted to know what they were saying. The hood they affixed over your head had trapped the spray up close against you, every breath stinging your nose, the abhorrent taste in your mouth and eyes watering constantly. You were able to loosen the material holding it around your neck slightly, but to no avail. The oppressive stench clinging to you without compromise.

Eventually you were jostled just a bit more than usual, the women’s footsteps striking wood rather than stone now. You felt yourself being hoisted up and tossed. You cried out again, only to land on something soft. Several minutes passed, as you were left choking on the musk, nose beginning to run as you squirmed, trying desperately to free yourself and escape the cloud that seemed to force itself into your every breath. Your tongue tastes sour in your mouth.

“I hope we didn’t keep you waiting long~”

Whiskers tickled against the side of the bag atop your head, black claws slipping under the neck strap as the material was plucked off of you with a flourish.

“I must say, I’m rather excited for this. Are you?~”

The cooler atmosphere of the room came up to splash against your twitching snout, large mouse ears coming up to try to understand what’s going on. As you forced your eyes to open from their tear-filled squint, you realize you’ve been dropped onto a sizable bed. The younger of the sisters had propped herself up against the far wall, fishnets and a sturdy bra complementing her aggressive gaze, boring into you in spite of the distance from your shaking form.

In direct contrast, the borderline soothing, deep, smoky voice of her older sister cooed from beside you again. She was clad in much softer lingerie, lacy and flowing off of her busty top, clinging oh so gently against her generous curves. If you look long enough, you might almost be able to see the shadows of her more sensitive bits through the thin layers. Her deft fingers picked at the bindings around your wrists, tearing away the short length of rope previously rendering you incapable of being rid of your uncomfortable hotbox experience. Speaking of which, the smell was back again. It hovered around you like some nudes you leaked and could never recall. You gagged and shrunk away from the woman.

“Fuckin pussy, hiding over there when YOU followed US. It’s our turn bitch.”

The higher, more grating voice carried across the room towards you.

The soft spoken woman reached out, fingertips feather light against your pant legs as she grabbed hold of your ankles, purring quietly while she pulled you back down the bed closer to her. She clicked her tongue in an almost teacherly fashion and shook her head when she saw your hands desperately clutching to the sheets, trying to fight against her.

“Well now, we can’t have that~”

With one firm tug, you found yourself flat on your back against the bed, the woman shifting to straddle your waist. It was certain now that her legs were spread more, you could definitely see the outline of her sex past the lacy swirls and loops of her panties. A bit of moisture seemed to be collecting in that area.

“You really mustn’t fight us, dear. It certainly won’t do you any good~”

The other skunk pushed off the wall, beginning to approach you with a frown that almost appeared bored.

“Got that fuckin' right.”

The fishnet leggings shifted against her fur with each step, arms crossed irritably over her chest, bust resting on top of them. Her glare hadn’t left your face the entire time.

“Sit still,” she commanded, climbing up on the bed beside you.

“Keep quiet,“ she took hold of your jaw, angling it up so that you and her made perfect eye contact.

“And don’t fucking piss me off.“

The woman leaned down, pressing her lips harshly against yours, tongue exploring your mouth in the most aggressive kiss you’ve ever received. You could almost hear her growling as it penetrated you. At the same time, the larger woman had scooted back lower on your legs. You could feel her expert hands caressing at your hips while she undid the clasp of your pants. It jingled, buttons popping as she opened the front, Dragging them off your waist slowly. You squirm as the cold air licked your exposed fur. The skunk woman hummed gleefully at the sight of your comparatively conservative undergarments.

The younger sibling moved to straddle your stomach as well, firm in the kiss as her claws sunk into your dark top. The fabric tore without much extra encouragement, her claws sharp, dark points whispering against your chest below. She soon had the mangled garment spread across the sheets to either side of you, your breasts exposed to her every whim. She nipped gently at your ear as her hand grabbed hold of one of them, squishing and squeezing you roughly.

“Oh, you’re playing a dangerous game now, slut.”

Down below the older of the two spared no expense to give you grief. Her whiskers tickled past your inner thighs again and again. Her muzzle nudged against your panties, cold nose delivering a little shock to your vag every time it dug against the thin material.

The younger skunk eventually huffed, leaning back and wiping her lips as she fixed you with her trademark glare.

“Good. Now I know you aren’t completely fucking worthless with that mouth of yours.”

She stood up on the bed, mattress squealing beneath her feet, legs still firm on either side of you as she walked forward. They came to a stop on either side of your head. She sneered at your whimper, turning around to face your lower half and peeling off her panties and leggings. The woman crouched as soon as they hit the floor, a familiar yellow liquid dripping from her ring as the godawful smell returned tenfold. As if her actions weren’t appropriately explained already, she spoke a single demand.

“Rim me right now, you dirty fucking whore.”

Her sister chuckled down below you, finally making use of her own tongue. It traced thin loops around your pussy, getting closer and closer the more she pulls your undergarments aside. As if by some force completely beyond your control was stepping in, you felt yourself begin to dribble between your quivering lips. Your face ran red as you tried not to gag from the stench enveloping you once again.

Seeing no other option, you closed your eyes and stuck out the tip of your tongue. It hesitantly touched her winking hole as you go somewhat lightheaded, the pungent stench overtaking the majority of your thoughts, little splashes dripping onto your snout and trailing down your tongue. You’re about to gag once more and protest when the girl growled and rocked back to get lower, effectively sitting on your face. She groped at your tits while she called down to your struggling form.

“I know you heard me, fucktoy. Don’t you dare make me repeat myself!”

Her sister at long last allowed herself to sample your leaking goods, her tongue lapping up between your lips before delving deep into your pussy, twisting this way and that as it got further and further in. Your legs twitched and spasmed, bumping and squeezing at the sides of her head while you squirmed up top, clutching at the more aggressive skunk’s thighs, wordlessly begging for mercy.

You hear yourself shouting between her cheeks, snout pushed up against her ass, tongue playing against her rim. It swirls in little circles, the horrid taste growing more potent the longer you work. The woman on top of you begins to moan quietly, relaxing slightly as she rides your face.

The larger woman downstairs let herself go, lifting your hips so she could kneel and eat you out properly. She alternated between excavating your insides with the tongue and flicking at your clit with the tip. You jump every time she goes over it, your own arousal gaining despite your reservations regarding the scenario. Your chest feels tight as you feel the need to breathe heightening. You’re less gentle, trying to get the younger woman’s attention by slapping at her thigh.

The skunk’s pleasure dissipated slowly, and she lifted herself up off of you, anger marking every part of her expression. Your hands shift lower to help push her bottom up away from you, propelling yourself up and forward. Your mouth opens wide, blurry eyes thankful as you come up to drink in a breath of air, only to be hit point blank with another cloud of chemical warfare. It filled your lungs, senses, and outer fur with the awful, pungent smell. The woman laughed as you writhed beneath her, sitting back down. She rested on your chest this time, squishing your tits under her weight as you lay there, face inches from her asshole. It dripped slowly down her rear and onto you. The larger sister finally pulled away with a breath herself, letting your lower body fall back to the bed. Your dripping cunt felt cold with the absence of her voracious appetite digging around inside.

“Oh dear sister, you can’t hog all the fun up there~”

“Is it that time?”

“Yes, it’s that time.”

“Damn. Alright then.”

The ladies climbed off of you, letting you curl up and fight the urge to vomit as they go about their own devices for a moment. You retch and cough, rolling to your side and nuzzle the sheets, fighting to scrape away even the slightest bit of the musk you can. Soon you feel firm hands wrapping around your ankles, almost reminiscent of the beginning of this night. This time, the younger of the two had you, though. She licked her lips as she brought your bum down to the foot of the bed. A foreign object poked at your cunt experimentally. The older sibling climbed up onto the bed with you, taking up residence over your chest, and you finally understood what was happening. Both women had donned strap-ons, and they were both excited to use them. The smokey voice spoke up, a kind smile and confident eyes clued you in.

“This is the first time we’ve used these my dear. I’m sure you’ll forgive us if we’re accidentally too rough, yes?”

As you opened your mouth to complain, the silicone length was thrust forward, her own pussy leaving a needy trail up your chest. You feel it poking roughly at the back of your mouth as your freezing cunt was filled by a similar false member.

“Gooood giiirl~ C’mon, I know you can still take more, right? Sure you can~”

Some unintelligible noise came from you in response as the strap on plunged balls deep into your sex, spreading your lips wide. It was half moan, half gurgle, all of which nearly about to retch at the thick musk slowing all of her reactions down. The larger woman hasn’t backed off whatsoever. The length strapped to her hips dug deeper forward, bending to conform to the shape of your slim neck which it gradually filled up. She cooed as you gagged hard, jaw stretching to not scrape the silicone member.

“Thaaat’s it~ just a bit more.”

Her sister started a low pace, her hips pressing all the way up against your behind with each thrust. She growled, smirking.

“Oh just fill the bitch already! She’s plenty slicked up and everything!”

“Hm!~ Perhaps you’re right~”

The woman pushed forward, the remainder of the shaft snaking its way down your throat with a wet ‘shlk’. Your eyes rolled back, tears springing to them as you felt your air being blocked off again. Your hands came up, pushing against the skunk and the strap itself which was buried inside of you. Its false sack bumped against your chin. The sibling’s pace only grew faster, her length sliding in and out of you in rhythmic precision. Your cunt clutched at it hungrily, edging towards your climax as you struggled against the skunks. They seemed to be enjoying watching you squirm before them, breathing in their abhorrent stench.

“Mmmm, darling how capable you are!~”

The larger woman beamed down at you, rocking back and forth far enough you could feel the shift in your throat but not far enough for them to let you get a breath in edgewise.

“I really do think you’re our best catch yet!~”

The skunk perched on your chest fiddled with her buckles for a long moment, unhooking herself and spinning around atop you, one hand holding the member firmly in place. You felt her bristly tail come past your cheek, prickling you before it arched upward. You whimpered, voice muffled as you clawed at the sheets below you, arching your back as your lower body spasmed around the sizable length between your legs. You clenched around it, a squirt of your own juices wetting the woman attached and the edge of the bed. Your eyes rolled back, enjoying the benefits of their treatment. When you collapsed back into a heap, the woman did you the favor of allowing you to breathe at long last, but the price was far from a surprise. Twin jets of amber spurted from her rear, coating your face in her own unique stench. It was different from her sibling’s in that it seemed more sulfuric, and harder to come back from. You sputtered and heaved, a wreck of ecstasy and excruciation. Bile collected in the back of your raw, abused throat. You hear the girls giggling at your situation, and watch as the eldest shuffles up close to your snout. You expect her to try and smother you in her cunt like the other skunk did with her ass. Instead however, you feel a rather warmer trickle. As you crack open your stinging eyes, you realize she’s pissing down the bridge of your nose, the rather tamer smelling fluid tumbling down your face and dripping onto your neck and chest. The woman sighed in relief. She then stretched, stood, and left the room with the other skunk in tow. The younger administered a swift clap to your inner thigh as she passed towards the door, leaving you with a parting comment.

“Good job, slut. Maybe I’ll have to fuck your brains out again sometime.”

The heavy wood door then closed with a thunk.


End file.
